Adam's Dream Logos 3.0: Tutorial Guide
.Hello, there. The Adam's CLG Wiki's Dream Logos 3.0 team of admins and mods are glad you've joined! Now what's the most important thing you do to improve the site? Why, writing articles! This tutorial will show you how to write a suitable entry for the site, and how to improve your pages. For a great example, look at National Original Animation/National Film Studio (Japan) , AGF Television or El TV Kadsre Interactive (El Kadsre) page. ??? Logo/ID/Open/Warning (????-????) The Template: All pages have a basic form that everyone follows. They are: Background (optional): This shows the history of your dream company whose logos you're describing. They can include when the company started, their business practices, who runs it, or business acquisitions they've made. You do not have to include this on your page, but it IS very informative. Note (optional): If you need to tell something about your logo, put it in this section. This is optional, so you don't have to do it. But you can if you want to. Nickname(s)Just something people call the logo by. Nicknames are made from how cheesy the logo is, how scary it is, or a certain theme shown in the logo. These are on many indents, but do not necessarily have to be on a description. Logo/ID/Open/Warning: The heart of it all. This is used to describe what happens in the logo. Be very descriptive on this part - use colorful adjectives as much as possible, and try to describe every little detail. Start by saying what color the background is, and then whatever animations are in the logo. For still logos, just name the background color and whatever is on the still image. Take your time on these, and make sure you revise, because if you leave an important detail out, you can confuse people easily. Variant(s) (optional): If there are different variants of a logo, post them here. FX: This is a short section. Say what is moving in the logo, and what kind of effects are being used (and don't just be Lazy or Eat your Food and put "Everything" or "All the animation in the logo"). If it's still, simply say "None". Also try to state what looks professional in the logo. Trivia (optional): If there is some trivia about your logo, put them in this section. This is optional, so can do it if you want to. Cheesy Factor (optional; may be paired with the "FX" section): This section is used to describe what kind of outdated effects, what doesn't make sense, and how much effort is put into the indent. Humor is key in this section - sly remarks about what is cheesy in the logo always get a laugh out of the reader. Remember, though, not all logos are cheesy for a Dream logo. Scale Of Cheesy Factor. * None (to) (0, 0.5) * Minimal (to)(1, 1.5) * Low, (to)(2, 2.5) * Medium (to)(3, 3.5) * High (to)(4, 4.5) * Cheese Me (5 and higher) Music/Sounds: Say what kind of sounds are being used, or what genre the music is in the logo. Availability: This section is important - gather all of the information about where this logo can be found. State whether it is rare or not, tell where it can be found, and where it was last seen. Scale of Availability Use this nomenclature for your future logo descriptions: * Ultra-common: When you find this logo everywhere (also if this logo plasters everything). * Common: You find that logo on newly produced shows/movies of that company, or is left intact on reruns/DVDs. * Uncommon: You may find that logo on some prints of produced films/shows of that company. * Rare: It appeared few times on some releases/prints. * Scarce: You may find it on several prints/releases. * Ultra-rare: Difficult to find. * Extremely-rare: Appeared on some old releases/prints that hasn't been widely distributed. * Extinct: Has been replaced by other logos. * Myth: Only few people remember that, and there's no evidence of it. * Unknown: If you don't know on which films/shows the logo has appeared. * TBA: To be announced. Do not put vague or incoherent descriptions like "common but rare" or "current but common" or even "rare but current". Phrases like these will confuse the readers. Scare Factor: This determines if the logo frightens in your dream you or not. The music, animations, and cheesiness are huge factors playing into the scare factor. If a logo scares you, but no one else, try to average out the factor. Putting "Nightmare" on something that only scares you will get the readers annoyed, but if you put "Low to medium", readers can better relate to you. The scale for the scare factor is: * None(0, 0.5) (to) * Minimal/Minimum(1, 1.5) (to) * Low(2, 2.5) (to) * Medium/Median(3, 3.5) (to) * High (4, 4.5) (to) * Nightmare(5, 5.5) (to) * Super Freaky (6, 6.5) (to) * Heart Attack (7, 7.5) (to) * WTF! (8) So, that's the guide to a great description. If you want to try it for your self, click HERE. Now go out there and have fun in the world of dream logos! Thanks again for joining Adam's CLG Wiki's Dream Logos! 3.0 Category:Adam's CLG Wiki 3.0